One - Shoot de El Reverendo e Isabella (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Isabella decide hacerle una visita a su marido en el trabajo, donde su marido le ha dejado claro que no puede ir, ¿qué pasara cuando El Reverendo la vea?.


(Recomendación: leer "PECADO CAPITALES" Fick de El Reverendo e Isabella, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA.**

**One-Shoot (+18) de El Reverendo e Isabella esperamos que lo disfruten.**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**One-Shoot de El Reverendo e Isabella.**_

**(Pov Reverendo)**

Estaba concentrado en mis papeles, últimamente no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pasar a casa de mi suegro y ocuparme de mi parte del negocio allí.

Solo me ocupaba de mis clubs ahora dispersos por la geografía Italiana.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Hola- dijo una mujer vestida de negro-.

-Hola- dije mirándola-.

-Reverendo... su esposa está aquí-.

¿Qué hacía mi esposa en un día como este justo aquí?.

-Hazla pasar-.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentado y caminé hacia posicionarme frente a la puerta.

Mi pequeña esposa, Isabella me miró bajo sus gafas de sol oscuras.

-Hola- susurró-.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de la cama?-.

-Quería verte-.

-Es peligroso que vengas so...-.

Pero no me dejó acabar, me abrazó por el cuello y me besó en la boca.

-¿Quien era esa mujer?- su respiración era jocosa al igual que la mía-.

Desabrochaba con dedos temblorosos el nudo de mi corbata.

-Era... era... joder, era la que me da los recados-.

_"Contrólate hombre..."-._

-La quiero fuera...-.

-Siempre exigiendo Isabella-.

La sujeté del cabello e hice que su pecho chocase con un sonido sordo en la puerta que previamente ella había cerrado.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?-.

Ella gimió y la oprimí contra la puerta y mi cadera, mi creciente erección sobre su trasero y bajo mi ropa interior y fino traje de línea italiana hecho a medida.

Acercó más su trasero a mi erección y tuve que tragar saliva.

Nunca me cansaría de esta mujer.

Levanté su falda en un rápido tirón dejando su precioso trasero expuesto para mí.

-Contesta- siseé-.

Le di una nalgada con mi mano dejando la misma marcada en su trasero en un bonito color rojizo.

Ella volvió a gemir.

-No quiero...- musitó-.

_"Oh pequeña... no te conviene jugar conmigo a ese juego"._

-Si no quieres hablar no hablarás-.

Quité mi corbata y la usé como mordaza para ella.

Mordió la tela y me miró.

-Si lo que has venido buscando es un castigo eso es lo que tendrás- la miré fijamente- de rodillas niña, todavía no hemos ni empezado-.

**(Pov Isabella)**

Lo echaba tanto de menos en casa que no pude resistirme y violando una de las normas primordiales que él me había dado... tuve que venir para poder contemplarle. Siempre era un espectáculo.

Se quitó uno a uno los botones de su fina camisa blanca y pude ver su torso, perfectamente definido y esos aros brillantes que colgaban de sus pezones... el reverendo era un hombre imponentemente guapo, tanto que con solo su visión era capaz de colisionar en un tremendo orgasmo, mi marido, mi confidente.

Mantuve la boca cerrada mordiendo la tela de su corbata, olía a él.

Se acercó y desgarró lo que llevaba de ropa, no le miré.

Me llevó en un brusco movimiento de cara contra la mesa de su escritorio y sus dedos jugaron dentro y fuera de mi, gemí todo lo alto que pude sintiendo esos dedos grandes y varoniles en mi interior moviéndose, jugando, enloquecidos por la iniciativa.

Me removí pero no sirvió de mucho enseguida me mantuvo quieta, mis manos apoyada sobre la lacada mesa de teca oscura.

-No te muevas o será peor para ti nena- dijo con voz ronca-.

Me giró en un rápido movimiento y me miró fijamente, sus ojos de ese gris plateado y azul aguamarina oscuro me penetraban, eran tan intensos. Me removí impaciente pero me llevé una cachetada y bien merecida, no debí moverme.

Le miré y esperé su siguiente movimiento.

Tomó un par de clips para los documentos...

_"¿Qué demonios...?"_

Deslizó sus dedos por mis pezones y levanté mi pecho volviendo a gemir, cada vez se endurecían más y más, bajó su boxer y me penetró, sentí esa punzada, me estaba llenando y a la vez todo era confuso porque sentía una punzada de dolor en mi pecho derecho, había abierto el clip y lo había ajustado sobre mi pezón era un dolor agradable cuando se empezó a mover primero lento luego de verdad una y otra vez dentro y fuera, lo veía, lo notaba y eso me gustaba todavía más, retorcí mi cadera y abrió con sus dedos un poco el otro clip para que no doliese demasiado y lo puso sobre mi pezón, apretando un poco, solo un poco, como un pellizco, una caricia...

Clavé mis uñas en los hombros de mi imponente marido y él no dejaba de entrar y salir de mi colándome hasta que llegó esa sensación tan familiar y cerré los ojos dejándome llegar en un glorioso orgasmo que me recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta la columna.

Me dejé caer en esa mesa y él sonrió triunfante dando una última embestida y corriéndose en mi interior, cerré los ojos disfrutando de eso...él dentro de mí, él conmigo...

Mis piernas temblaban como la gelatina, masajeó mis pechos.

-Si te vieses justo ahora pequeña Isabella...-.

Lo miré fijamente consciente del efecto que tenía en él su lengua descendió y quitó con sus dientes lo que sujetaba mis pezones.

_"clips para documentos... quien lo diría"-._

Gemí y mantuve mis ojos cerrados, iba a desvanecerme en cualquier momento abrió un poco más uno de los clips y lo puso ahí... en mi clítoris... oh Dios...

Abrí mis ojos estupefacta y él sonrió, besando mi cuello, colocando el metal del clip con sus dedos y mi clítoris, esto era mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba, el fío metal y esa pequeña presión, tan justa y carnal por sus dedos expertos, no tardé demasiado ya que sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con mi clítoris y de mover ese clip llegando a otro orgasmo muy seguido al anterior dejándome en el abismo...

**(Pov Reverendo)**

La puerta sonó y le di mi chaqueta a Isabella que se la puso a regañadientes, quité el clip de su clítoris y la besé en los labios antes de quitar mi corbata usada como mordaza antes.

-Adelante- dije-.

Ella levaba puesta mi chaqueta y yo mis pantalones los cuales me puse rápidamente.

-Reve...- ese era Duque...-.

Genial...

Miró a su hija y a mí, infló el pecho pero no dijo nada.

-Te espero en mi casa en quince minutos- dijo en un siseo-.

-Hola papá- susurró ella-.

-Hola hija, ¿pasándolo bien?-.

Ella se sonrojó y la puse detrás de mí.

-Allí estaré Duque-.

Se fue y miré a Bella.

La levanté del suelo y la besé en los labios pasionalmente.

-Te amo- susurró ella-.

-Y yo pequeña, te amo- mordí sus labios y ella sonrió- iremos por la puerta trasera así nadie nos verá-.

-Vale-.

Me la llevé en brazos de allí, la noche era joven... y tenía negocios pendientes, en cuanto a mi esposa, debía descansar, en mi cama y esperar mi regreso colmada de orgullo por estar casada y pertenecer al reverendo. La abracé más fuerte. _MÍA_.

* * *

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer :33 Esperamos sus comentarios. Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
